


A song to sing

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Making Moves in Modern Times [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Castiel finished up laundry and sings as he puts everything away.





	

Dean heard the music, the end of a song that he knew but it was too short to catch as he emerged from his room. A new song started and he headed toward the music. He immediately recognized the song. He stood outside Cas’ door and watched him through the open door.

Cas dumped the basket on his bed and sorted the clothes into two different piles, dresser and closet. He swayed to the music as he pulled the hangers from the closet.

“ _No one knows what it’s like to the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes,_ ” Cas sang along with The Who.

Dean’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t heard him really sing. It was whispers of lyrics as they rode in the car but nothing as clear and projected as he sang in the comfort of his room. Thinking that he was alone and could sing without the threat of embarrassment.

Dean hummed as Cas continued to sing and put his clothes away. Dean shivered as Cas got into the song and was able to hit every note and match delivery almost perfect. He swallowed hard when Cas began to belt out with so much raw emotion. Dean felt the song for the first time in a long time.

“ _When my fist clenches, crack it open. Before I use it and lose my cool. When I smile, tell me some bad news before I laugh and act like a fool._ ”

Dean felt each breath shake through him.

Cas stopped and put the last shirt neatly folded into the dresser drawer. He nodded to the stereo and the next song didn’t play. He pressed his palms to the dresser top and leaned against it. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Dean licked his lips and moved into the room.

“Cas,” he whispered.

Cas jumped and turned to face him with wide eyes.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Dean gave him an easy yet wary smile.

“I,” Cas swallowed hard, “I shouldn’t have had my guard down. The bunker gives safety and peace so I’m not always on high alert,” he shifted his eyes away.

“Your voice,” Dean searched his mind and tried to decide on how to proceed, “it’s…really awesome.”

“Dean,” Cas’ eyes went wide briefly then he looked away and felt his face warm.

“I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop or anything. I just got up and I heard the music. I really liked your voice. A lot.”

“I was just singing along with the music. Nothing special.”

Dean let the air between them thicken. He took a step closer. He reached out and placed his hand gently on Cas’ shoulder.

“You’re hurting. I felt it. You felt it so it presented itself when you sang,” Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I’m here ya know. If you, ya know, need to talk and stuff.”

“Yes. I know,” Cas nodded slowly.

“I really liked your singing. A lot. It made me feel something,” Dean stepped closer.

“What did you feel?” Cas whispered and he glanced down at Dean’s lips.

“The music and you. It’s been a while since I felt like that,” Dean’s eyes dropped to Cas’ lips, “I liked it,” he leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’.

Cas pressed against him. A simple reaffirming kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“We’ll figure things out later. You’ll talk when you’re ready,” Dean kissed his cheek, “I’ll be making breakfast when you’re done here.”

“Yes.”

Dean grinned as he headed out of Cas’ room and to the kitchen. He would have to thank Metatron for sharing that knowledge with Cas one day.

 


End file.
